


Assassin's Creed: Atonement

by niennavalier



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Assassin's Creed: Rogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier/pseuds/niennavalier
Summary: Sixteen years ago, in the Arctic, Shay Cormac had thought he'd finally known how to make everything right.He'd had no idea just how wrong he'd been.(Sequel to Assassin's Creed: Rogue)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Assassin's Creed: Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> Justification/explanation for this madness at the end of Chapter 1!

**Versailles, France, December 1776**

_ Uphold the principles of our Order, and all that for which we stand. Never share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work. Do so until death - whatever the cost. This is my new creed. I am Shay Patrick Cormac, Templar of the Colonial...of the American Rite. I am an older man now, and perhaps wiser. A war and a revolution have ended, and another is about to begin. May the Father of Understanding guide us all. _

Those were the words he'd once thought he would say, words he'd begun thinking of when he'd been a younger man. Words he'd thought he would still believe when all of this was over.

But he'd had no idea just how much he would see or how much time would pass on his way to finding the Precursor Box, now weighing heavy in his coat as he left through the front gate of the Versailles Palace. He'd thought that it would be the final part of his atonement for all those lives lost. Perhaps finding the Box would mean the end of all of this, would mean he could return to New York and serve the Templars, working toward the future Colonel Monro had envisioned.

Sixteen years ago, in the Arctic, Shay Cormac had thought he'd finally known how to make everything right. He'd had no idea just how wrong he'd been.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm a huge fan of ACRogue and Shay, so the fact that Ubisoft didn't even give him a novel is just utter trash, in my opinion. Hence, here I am doing it myself. 
> 
> Basically, this is gonna be an extended headcanon for what I think would've happened to Shay post-1760, because I pretty heavily disagree with what canon implies. Still, this will be mostly canon-compliant(ish), save the information from the Last Descendants novel. And heads-up, there's gonna be some modern day plot, too. That (probably) won't be fully canon-compliant, because I really only know that side of the story up to Unity as of starting this. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading through this note, I hope you enjoy the story, and I'm also gonna plug a few other works I love that inspired me to actually work on this (and highly recommend) - [kenwayallgetalong's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020735) and [sunsetagain's fancomic](https://sunsetagain.deviantart.com/art/Once-Upon-A-Time-In-Italia-541415233), both called "Once Upon A Time in Italia".


End file.
